1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a clothes treating apparatus, and more particularly, a clothes treating apparatus capable of excluding a use of a pump for spraying a functional solution.
2. Background of the Invention
As well known, a clothes treating apparatus includes a washing machine washing clothes or laundry, a drying machine drying clothes, a washing/driving machine having washing and drying functions, and a refresher or a clothes management device refreshing clothes by supplying hot air to the clothes.
The drying machine includes a drum type drying machine that dries clothes in a spinning manner, and a so-called cabinet type drying machine that dries clothes while hanging the clothes.
Some of such clothes treating apparatuses, such as the drying machine, the washing/drying machine, the refresher and the clothes managing device, having the drying function, are provided with a spraying device or a spray unit that sprays a functional solution for restoring functionalities of clothes to be treated, for example, a wrinkle removal, a deodorization, a clothes shape recovery, a clothes lifespan expansion, and the like.
The spraying device of spraying the functional solution includes a spray nozzle for spraying the functional solution, and a pump for pumping the functional solution into the spray nozzle.
However, in the related art clothes treating apparatus which employs the pump for pumping the functional solution, a cost for employing the pump is added and fabricating costs are increased accordingly.
Also, during an operation of the pump, relatively loud noise is generated.
The spray nozzle for spraying the functional solution has a narrow spray range, which causes difficulty in uniformly spraying the solution onto the entire clothes.
Accordingly, a portion of the clothes on which the functional solution is not sprayed is generated, and thereby makes it difficult to achieve the purpose of using the functional solution.
The narrow spray range of the spray nozzle of the functional solution causes an increase in a number of spray nozzles, thereby increasing the fabricating costs.
Also, the increase in the number of spray nozzles more frequently causes a problem that the spray nozzles are blocked, which may result in lowering operation efficiency of the clothes treating apparatus.